


"Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you." Beep.

by sweetheartsage



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Sad, Voicemails, like this made me cry i wrote it wtf, post allison argent's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartsage/pseuds/sweetheartsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack leaves messages for Allison even though she'll never hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you." Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i wrote this ages ago but never posted it and my allison argent feelings have been through the roof lately so i hope u enjoy this!!

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

“Allison, hi. It’s Scott, again. I miss you. Stiles and I were talking last night about you. He still feels guilty. I don’t know if you can hear me but I like to think you can. So, Allison just give him a sign that it’s not his fault.  I always feel like saying thank you. Thank you for protecting Isaac. Thank you for making me better. Making me stronger. I need to hear your voice a lot. I’ll call you again later.

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

Allison, Ally, I didn’t ever really think how I would feel if you were gone. I feel bad. I’m trying really hard to be that funny guy that can brush anything off but God, Allison I miss you like crazy. Scott does too, I can tell. Lydia has worst days of us all I think. I wish I could do something but I think she hates me. I think Lydia knows it was my fault you’re gone. I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

Allison, remember when I said never frown somebody could be falling in love with your smile? I keep trying to smile. I miss yours like crazy. I keep trying to keep people close that already love me but it’s hard too. I feel like nobody understands the way you did. I think Scott is worried. Malia notices things sometimes only you used to and it breaks my heart. She’s trying to be my friend and I’m trying too. You would have liked her. She asks about you and I think she’s confused. Malia told me once it’s unfair you’re gone. I cried a lot that day. Sometimes I feel like myself again and like I don’t have this hole in my heart anymore and I remember I’ll never your smile again and it kind of breaks me down. I’m scared, Allison. A lot. I wish you were here. I love you. I love you so much.

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

Hi! It’s Malia! It’s nice to hear your voice sounding happy even though you’re gone. Today I got a C on a math test. Lydia wasn’t very impressed but I’m proud and so is Stiles.  I don’t know why I’m calling you. Lydia calls you a lot. I think it helps her feel better. I’m not sure what to do a lot so I just do what everyone around me is doing. I hope that’s okay. You won’t hear this message but I’ll leave one anyway. I could see you a song or something. I don’t know if you would like that. I’ll just go for now. Bye, Allison.

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

It’s Isaac. I don’t even know who’s paying your phone bill at this point but whoever it is I hope they don’t stop. I just needed to hear your voice. I wish you were here. Scott doesn’t talk to me anymore and I’m not sure if it’s because you loved me or because he’s sad. Maybe it’s both. Your dad is always doing something productive. We’re in france and I think you would have loved it. I still have your Chinese ring daggers. They keep cutting my fingers whenever I try to use them. Werewolf skills can’t help with everything. I’m sorry I keep leaving all these voicemails I just don’t have anyone anymore. Not even Scott. Please come back to me. Allison, please just come back.

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

_Hey, this is Allison sorry I missed your call leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_Beep._

_The number you have called has been disconnected._

_Beep._

_The number you have called has been disconnected._

_Beep._

  _The number you have called has been disconnected._

  _Beep._

_T_ _he number you have called has been disconnected._

_Beep._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it!!! i didnt have derek or chris argent because i dont think either of them would have called her voicemail. honestly. i think it was just important 2 have the characters i put in talking 2 allison.


End file.
